


Through the Ages

by buy_me_a_drink_sailor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buy_me_a_drink_sailor/pseuds/buy_me_a_drink_sailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nate through the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Ages

 

1996  
Cartagena, Columbia

Nate 14  
Harry 18

 

Columbia was still far too warm for the tail end of September and Harry’s skin was damp from the heat and humidity as he sat outside the cafe. A half empty mug of refajo, that the cafe owner had insisted upon, sat on the small table before him, still dripping with condensation as the sun beat down upon it. The Plaza Bolivar lay before him, locals and a small handful of tourists milled about in the afternoon warmth. The Museo del Oro was visible just beyond, a lone attendant fanned himself as he stood guard at the museum entrance.

The job was easy enough: steal one of the gold masks out on display and deliver it to the client. Personally, Harry found the things rather ugly, but the client was willing to pay a rather pretty penny for one and he figured upon delivery they could do whatever they want with the damn thing for all he cared.

The security in the museum was rather lacking for such a popular location that housed as much art and gold as it did. During his own tour of the museum, Harry had only spotted a small handful of guards, all of whom looked rather bored as he passed from room to room. Harry looked like a young man taking a gap year before Uni to travel the world and was easily overlooked by the guard’s, eyes passing over him unconcerned even as he pulled out some paper to jot down notes about the layout and security. He could spot alarms within each individual case that would go off if the glass was to be shattered, but a simple lock pick would be enough to take care of that particular problem.

It would only be a few hours more before the sun set and Harry could finally get to work.

Harry was just polishing off his drink when he spots a kid sitting on the bench. A young boy in his early teens with skin tanned dark enough for Harry to have initially mistaken him as a local. Harry was uncertain of where the kid had come from. He was clearly an English speaker, from what Harry could see of the title of the book the boy was reading from, but obviously not one of the visiting tourists with how dirty and roughed up he looked.

He watches the boy for a while, amused by the deep concentration on the younger’s face as his eyes dart across the page. Every once in awhile the boy would jot notes into the book, scribbling furiously with a short dulled pencil barely the length of Harry’s little finger. His right leg, which had been bouncing while reading, would still as he’d write. No one bothered the boy, their gazes seeming to sweep right past him, including the occasional police who simply idled by.

It was quite some time before the boy finally looked up from his book, a moment of dazed confusion as he took notice as to how far the sun had dipped. He quickly gathered his things, shoving his book and pencil into his pouch before getting up from the bench.

Harry figured it was just as well and that he should start heading out himself. He drained the rest of the drink (a bit too warm for his liking), before grabbing his own bag and heading back to his hotel. There was still some time before the museum would be ready to close, but a quick nap and a meal would take just enough time for night to fall, and then that’s when the fun would begin.

“Oof!” Harry cries as he suddenly collides into someone, both parties quickly mumbling a “ _Lo siento_ ,” to each other before continuing on their way.

Harry immediately pat down his pockets to check that his wallet was still there and heaved a sigh upon finding it, relieved that he wouldn’t have to spend time chasing down a pickpocketer. He scans over the crowd to see whom it had been that he bumped, recognizing the figure as the boy on the bench just as he disappears around a corner. He chuckles to himself, amused by his interaction with the boy, before he continues on his way, whistling aloud as he walks in the dying Colombian sun.

It wasn’t until Harry was crouched against the museum tower window that night, trying to break in, that he realized his pick set was missing.

 

* * *

 

 

2001  
Los Pargos, Costa Rica

Nate 19  
Harry 23

 

Los Pargos was a great place to relax between jobs. A popular surfing location along miles of white sand beach, dotted with bars and local eateries. Along with being a fantastic place to surf, it was also a fantastic place to party. Many of the surfers were young, rich, and on vacation between time at Uni, and when not surfing they were spending their time drunk. They were charitable in both alcohol and who they spent time with in bed, something Harry was having great fun in taking advantage of.

It was still early in the day, surfers hanging out along the shore and in the water. Harry passed by a group of girls, offering them an appreciative look as they stood about in their multi coloured bikinis. Giggles and mutual looks of appreciation were returned, including one rather daring lick of the lips and wink from a blonde in her size too small swimsuit. He winks back at her (let it never be said Harry Flynn backs down from a challenge), and continues wandering down the beach.

There’s a bar he’s become rather fond of after his last few days here; a yellow painted wood building, built on half meter high stilts, and decorated with a string of small colourful flags and a hammock. While a popular spot at night, it tends to be quiet during the day. The occasional other occupants often chose to sit at the individual tables as opposed to the bar, leaving Harry to sit in peace and nurse his drink. However, today there was someone new seated in Harry’s usual spot.

He looked young, younger than Harry even, though he didn’t have the carefree look of a “student-on-break” about him. A neglected beer sat on the counter before him as he worked in his journal, and it was that look of concentration that allowed Harry to recognize him.

The boy from Cartagena, and it looked as if the years had been treating him well.

It must have been about 5 years since the boy had pickpocketed him (it really wasn’t fair to call him “boy” now) and nearly ruined Harry’s heist. He had been delayed by several hours, required to return to the hotel and dig out a second pick set from the bottom of his bag. He had been annoyed at the theft, not due to it causing a delay, but rather at having lost his favourite pick set (it had even been custom designed). To come across the thief now, years into the future, it was impossible for Harry to let go and not talk to him.

“At least you look old enough to drink now.”

The young man seemed startled; his head shooting up from his book and snapping towards Harry just as Harry sat down next to him. His eyes narrowed with suspicion as he inspects Harry, and the older man couldn’t help but wonder at his history if that’s his response.

“Sorry,” he finally answered when he seemed unable to connect Harry to anyone he knew. “Do I know you?”

Harry declined to immediately answer, calling for the bartender’s attention instead and gesturing towards his conversation partner’s beer to ask for one for himself. He slid a few colons over the counter top in exchange for the beer. He took a deep gulp before finally answering.

“I believe you have something of mine. You lifted it off me last time we met in Cartagena.”

Harry could pinpoint the exact moment the other man realized who he was, his eyes widening in surprise recognition.

“It’s you!” he shouted, then seemed to realize what he just did and lowered his voice to a near whisper, “You’re the guy who stole from the Museo del Oro.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the other man’s expression.

“Knew about that, did you?”

The man coughed, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“I saw you watching the place and making notes about it.” He suddenly seemed embarrassed, fiddling with the lip of of the abandoned beer bottle. “I, uh, may have followed you inside to see what you were doing. You were pretty subtle about it but I saw you keeping track of where alarms were placed.”

He seemed to suddenly remember his beer, raising it to his lips to nearly finish it off in a single gulp before turning back to Harry, brow raised and the corner of his lips pulled up into a smirk.

“Plus there was news of the museum being robbed the next day. Wasn’t hard to put two and two together after that.”

The guy was young, quick with his words and quick with his mind, and boy did Harry like him.

“Well aren’t you a clever one.”

“That’s what they tell me.”

Harry laughed, raising a hand out. “Name’s Harry Flynn,” he introduced.

“Drake,” is the reply, a warm calloused hand reaching out to grab his, “Nathan Drake.”

“Like the great explorer, hu?”

Nate’s eyes widened at the comment and he grinned at Harry.

“Yeah. Just like him.”

Harry wondered what the story was there and figured he’d have to find out someday.

“So about my stuff?”

“Shouldn’t you have picked up a new pick set by now?” asked Nate as he searched his pockets, “I find it hard to believe you tracked me down just to get it back.”

“I admit this was all just a happy coincidence, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s still mine.”

“I would ask if you have your name on it, but obviously that’s a pointless question.”

Nate held up a familiar pick set, the print on the case matching that of Harry’s shirt, a choice that Harry was reconsidering as he remembers the matching gun with the carved grip he had stashed in his suitcase back at the inn.

He scowled, snatching the case out of Nate’s hand with more force than was probably necessary though the younger man simply laughed in return before grabbing his beer for a drink.

“Maybe I put it there so young hotheads don’t think they can just take things that don’t belong to them,” Harry snapped, though he found that it wasn’t nearly as harsh as he’d intended. Nate hummed around the lip of the bottle as he eyed the other man.

“You really can’t be much older than me.”

Harry realized that that was probably true, but figured the kids didn’t need to know it.

“Come on, Mate, you barely reached my shoulder last time I saw you.”

“I’ve grown! I thought I’ve done a damn good job.”

Harry smiled because the kid was right, having finally grown in height and filled out a bit more, no longer the too thin teen he’d been when their paths had previously crossed.

“Hey there,” interrupted a new voice and Harry turned to find the blonde bikini babe from earlier now standing before him, an unbuttoned pair of shorts being the only additional clothing she’d added since he’d last seen her.

“Hello there, love,” greeted Harry, offering her his best smile, body relaxed and confident as he flirts, “How can I help someone as stunningly gorgeous as you?”

The line worked on her and she grinned back at him, eyes half lidded and regarding him from under her done up lashes. She ran a hand along his arm, neatly manicured nails ghosting across his skin to hint at what kind of fun they could be having instead.

“My friends and I were just about to go get some food and drinks. We were wondering if you’d like to join us.”

Harry could hear Nate snort in disbelief at the girl’s comment and he imagines, if he’d been looking, Nate would have been rolling his eyes as well. The girl seemed to either not hear or simply chose to ignore Nate.

“With an offer like that, how could I possibly refuse.” Harry pushed himself away from the bar as he goes to follow after the girl.

Nate sighed and gestured for the bartender to bring him another beer as Harry began to walk away, but was taken by surprise when his shoulder was nudged aside and a hand reached out to grab his pencil.

“Thanks for the company, Darling,” said Harry, scribbling down a quick phone number and email at the corner of Nate’s journal. “Keep in touch,” he offered, winking at Nate as he disappears after the blonde out the bar entrance, Nate’s laugh following him as he went.

 

* * *

 

 

2002  
Buenos Aires, Argentina

Nate 20  
Harry 23

Harry didn’t often visit major cities between jobs, usually preferring to spend his break on some quiet beach, but Buenos Aires was fantastic this time of year. It was a lovely 25° celcius, just before the weather would start to cool again, and the last of the summer party goers were enjoying their time off.

The hotel that Harry was staying in was a little more high end than his usual, but it didn’t hurt to splurge every once in awhile, and the view was well worth the money. The room was several stories up with a balcony that hung over the busy street below, perfect for crowd watching as the twinkling lights of the city towers over the horizon. Leaning against the railing, Harry listened to the chatter of the passerbys, lit cigarette dangling from his lips. Along with the occasional splurges, he was a firm believer of the occasional smoke, occupational hazard or not.

His mobile goes off behind him, hidden in the darkened recess of his unlit hotel room. Harry took a moment to stumble about in the dark trying to remember where he’d tossed it. He found it, flipping it open and propping it between his ear and shoulder, one hand holding the cigarette while the other brushed against the wall in search of the light switch.

“Yeah?” he said in lieu of a greeting. He cursed under his breath as his foot hit the leg of a chair.

“Good to hear from you too, Buddy.”

“Drake,” said Harry, still fumbling for the light switch, “It's been awhile.” He finally gave up and head back out to the balcony.

It had been several months since Harry had last heard from Nate. They’d exchanged emails on occasion, and even one particularly memorable drunk phone call from Nate after a rather successful venture.

“How’ve you been, Flynn?”

“Not bad. Been spending some down time in Buenos Aires. This city doesn’t care much for sleeping that’s for sure,” he eyed a group of Uni students passing by below, full chested girls with low cut dresses and handsome young men laughing and singing in drunken happiness. One of the girls catches Harry looking and waves at him, bouncing in place as she shouts at him in another language.

Harry simply laughed and waves in return as one of the girl’s friends drags her away. “Brilliant view. Easy on the eyes too,” he said as he watches the group disappear.

Harry can hear Nate chuckle across the line, a warm breathy sound that suggests he knew exactly what Harry meant. He wondered where Nate was for the background noise to be so dull that he can hear each exhale so distinctly.

“Sully did always say the women there were beautiful. He likes to talk about the nurses there.”

Harry can’t help but roll his eyes at that, huffing in disbelief.

“That old bag of bones? Come on, Mate. If you’re gonna lie, at least come up with a convincing one.”

“He’s not that old. Plus you’d be surprised by the kind of game Sully has.”

Harry hummed a reply, neither confirming nor denying what the other man was saying. Sullivan was just about the last thing he wanted to talk about right now. He took a moment to inspect the burnt down cigarette as Nate continued to talk, turning it about in hand until it was too small to handle. Dropping it to the floor, he stamped it out with the toe of his shoe.

“You know,” says Nate after a moment of silence, “I’m actually heading to South America now. Just got hired on to a new job. Employer’s looking for a book. Was wondering if you wanted in.”

Nate paused for a second as if he was caught mid thought. Harry pressed the phone tighter against his ear as he waited for the next word. “There’s some extra treasure involved that the employer said they’re uninterested in, so we can have free reign.”

Harry patted a hand against his back pocket for the carton, already itching for another cigarette. The problem with the occasional smoke was that he never wanted to stop at just one. It was so much easier to just give in; self control was for stronger men than he. He never really did figure out how to say no: to the smoking, to this conversation, to Drake, to whatever it was they had here. (Friendship? No; let’s not call it that).

“Is Sullivan a part of this? He’s going to be pissed about me being there.” Sully had made no attempt at hiding his disapproval about Nate and Harry’s… alliance the last time they met.

“Sully can deal with it, but nah, it'll be just us. Consider if your birthday gift to me. So what do you say. You in?”

Harry thought about the vacation he had planned for himself, several days of relaxation with nothing to do. He thought about his arrival just two days prior, the plane having arrived late in the evening and the room he’d prepaid for a week. He thought about the criss cross of city streets, a mix of old history and new, museums dotted across the city that he’d considered visiting. He could still hear the club music playing in the distance, a low hum that he knew would continue for hours still, accompanied by the laughter of drunken party goers looking for a good time. The night was still young and Harry considered joining in their fun.

“Yeah alright,” he says at last as he takes one final look at the city skyline. Harry was uncertain what to make of the soft sigh he hears over the phone. “Was getting tired of Buenos Aires anyway. I’ll be on my way first thing in the morning.”


End file.
